Kim's cloned
by shadowsongtress
Summary: This is just one of many stories of Kim and Tommy. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Kim wanted to get practice over with so that she could call Tommy. But the coach insisted that the training last an extra hour and a half because the games were nearly and he wanted to win. Soon it was time for Kim to redo her routine and she did it flawlessly like always. The coach nodded and gave them a pep talk before telling them they could leave.

"Ok girls the games are three weeks away and we need to stay focused, so let's get good plenty of sleep and remember to practice," said Coach Steve.

The girls shook their heads in agreement and said in unison okay coach Steve. As the girls leave Amy tells everyone "boy I had no idea he would be so tough."

"It is tough but we need the constant training to perform perfectly," said Sara.

"Okay let's go hit the showers," said Kim. She was so anxious to talk to her boyfriend that she did not have time for her friends and fellow gymnasts chatter.

After she had taken her shower she went to the mirror and began to brush her hair when she heard a scream. Kim ran to see what the commotion was and saw putties surrounding Sara and Amy. So she began to fight the putties while the girls look on in amazement and fear.

Kim was unaware of Golder grabbing her hair brush and pulling out some hair strands. When she was finished beating up the putties Kim went back to brushing her hair and told her friends that those bad men were from the opposing team and that she had told them she knew karate.

Back at Lord Zed and Rita's lair, Gilder handed the hairs to Fibster who then put them into his machine and soon a clone of Kim popped out. Everyone in the evil lair began to laugh and think yes this plan is going to work perfectly.


	2. Chapter 2

Back at her apartment, Kim calls Tommy.

"Hi Beautiful, I miss you."

"Hey Tommy, I miss you."

"So what you do today?"

"Practice then the strangest thing happened as I was brushing my hair."

"Really, what?"

"Super putties attacked the girls in the locker room today."

"What!" "Why?" "Are you okay?"

"Yes I was able to defeat them and told the girls it was a rival team."

"Aright just as long as you are safe." "I will ask Zordon about the incident." "Talk to you soon, bye love you."

"Love you too, bye."

Kim takes out her French book and begins to study for her final.

Back in Angel Grove Tommy teleports to the Command Center after his talk with Kim.

"Zordon, Kim and the girls at the gym were attacked, do you know why?"

"Tommy, I have no idea why the attacked occurred and I may have you and the rangers visit Kim for a while to make sure Lord Zed does not have any bad plans for our first pink ranger."

"Okay, Zordon, I would happy to visit Kim but I wish it was under different circumstances."

"I know, Tommy now go and tell the other rangers about the incident and the plan of action if the rangers are needed in Florida."

Tommy nods and teleports to the Juice Bar were his friends are waiting. He tells them about the attack and the rangers are shocked and scared for Kim.

"I cannot believe, that crazy pair would target Kim while she is in Florida," Adam states.

"Me either, it seems perplexed that they would mess with her while she is away," Billy says.

"I know that I did not meet her but if she was as good of a power ranger as you guys said she was then maybe they are trying to make sure she does not return and become one again." "Or they just want to throw us off," Tanya said.

Tommy nods and tells Tanya, "I hope you are right and that the plan is for us and not her, since she does not have her powers anymore."

Rocky stops eating and tells Tommy "That has to be the reason man or else we will foil whatever plan the evil duo has up their sleeve."

Kim is has finished study and decides to go for a walk to clear her head. The park looks similar to the park at Angel Grove. She is walking around some swings when super putties pop out and begin to attack her.

She is upset that she has become a target again by the evil duo and begins to fight with a vengeance. This time Zordon has been watching Kim and tells the rangers who teleport down to help Kim.

As the last one is defeated Tommy holds Kim's hand and tells her that they have special permission to visit until the plan by the evil duo is over. She is overjoyed that Tommy can spend time with her but she is upset about the reason why.

The rangers check into a hotel that is close to Kim's apartment and spend the night but in the morning before school they teleport home and go to school. To keep up with appearances the rangers are to attend school then go watch Kim.

The next afternoon during practice Kim sees Tommy and the others. She gives them a quick wave before she starts her routine.

"Wow, she is amazing," Tommy says.

"I know," Kat agrees.

They sit and watch Kim train after she is done she walks over and tells them that she is going to shower then she will be right out.

Kim and Tommy go to her apartment and they cook then sit down to eat.

"I am so glad that you are here."

"You have no idea how many times I almost teleported here to visit you."

"Maybe you should ask Zordon if you can when there is no danger in Angel Grove."

"I was thinking about that, I will as soon as I go to the Command Center."

After dinner the couple head to Kim's room and watch a movie while making out the whole time."

"For college we should not force the other to endure a subject that the other does not like."

"Ok, I agree with that, so when you take florist, I will take paleontology."

"Alright, so we will have a class apart no biggie."

"Kim after college I want us to…" and he gets on one knee. Kim looks surprised and happy.

"Marry, you are my soul mate and the one I want to spend the rest of my life with, so here is a promise ring until I officially purpose."

"I love you Falcon."

"I love you Crane."

Back at the hotel the other rangers are happy to be hanging out with no parental supervision.

"Rocky stop eating all that junk food," Tanya warns.

"Billy we are not watching the history channel all night," Adam tells him.

The rangers decided to watch a movie and make Rocky order a few fruit and veggie snacks.

The next day before practice Kim is walking to the gym when she sees super putties. She thinks not again and is winning when Golder appears in front of her and grabs her.

Zordon sees and is upset that he has to interrupt the rangers during their class but he must and sends them the signal.

"He must have a good reason for pulling us out of class," Tommy says.

"I concur because he knows that school is super important," Billy adds.

The rangers' teleport to the Command Center.

"Rangers Kim has been captured."

Tommy's face turns to panic then anger. "We must find her."

"I know Tommy, Alpha and I have been trying to track her."

"Zordon, I have a lock on Kimberly. She is at the gym practicing."

Alpha and Zordon look puzzled.

"Rangers check on Kim but be careful, something does not feel right." "Why would they just let her go and why would she not use her communicator to tell me she was alright?"

The rangers teleport but Tommy. "Hey Zordon can I ask you a question."

"Of course Tommy."

"I know that we are not supposed to use our powers for personal gain but I miss Kim so much and wish to visit her every day if only for a short while."

Zordon nods and tells him "very well since she is becoming a target again and I know that you two seem to lose focus thinking about the other." "So I grant you permission."

Tommy thanks him then teleports with the others who were waiting for him.

"I had to ask Zordon a question, now let's check on Kim."

Kim has finished her routine but does not go to the rangers instead she gets her water bottle and talks to her fellow gymnasts.

Tommy thinks that's weird and heads over to Kim. "Hey Kimmy can we talk?"

She looks him up and down then says okay sexy in a second and tells Sara that she wants to hit up the bar to then turns to Tommy.

That is odd Kim said since Tommy is here she intended on spending more time with him and not going out with us, Sara thinks.

Tommy pulls Kim to the side and the other rangers join them.

"Are you okay Kim, you were kidnapped early."

"Sexy, I am fine and would like it if I could shower then take you back to my apartment." "I tricked them into letting me go."

"We have plans to go to Dave and Busters with our friends." "Zordon said I could visit you every day so we do not need to rush and block out the gang."

"Whatever, I want to stop by the apartment first they will not mind waiting." "Will you guys?"

No, they said in unison looking from Kim to Tommy.

"Alright Kim, I will see you in a few."

Kim and Tommy head to her apartment after she showers and applies her makeup.

"Tommy come here and sit on the bed by me."

He sits by her and she begins to kiss him and he kisses back. After ten minutes he tells Kim "I think we should go the others are waiting."

She pouts and tells him "I want to be with you right now alone and they said they would wait."

Kim undresses and turns to Tommy who has a shocked but happy smile on his face.

"I want you Tommy and I am tired of waiting."

"Kim I want our first time to be special and not rushed," he says stopping her hands from taking off his shirt.

"Tommy, I love you and waiting is not what you nor I want plus I want you to move here while I am here."

"You know I cannot do that." "Waiting will make it more special."

"Whatever let's go." She puts her clothes on.

The two meet the rest of the group and during the night Kim is still acting weird.

"I am ready to go, I am not having any fun."

"Kim we are not ready to go yet, maybe in the next hour or so."

"Fine then I will leave." She grabs her coat and walks out. The others follow with their coats.

Billy asks Kim if she is sick.

"No don't I look fine," she snaps.

He looks hurt and looks away.

"KIM, that is not nice."

"So who cares I am leaving."

Tommy drives them to Kim's apartment where she gets out and tells them that they are going to Blackout Bar with her. Before Tommy could protest she is out the car and inside her apartment. She comes out in a mini dress and heels with plenty of make up on and her hair done up.

"Kim you look nice," Tommy tells her and the others agree. They pass Kim's behavior off as being afraid after the kidnap and Tommy plans on talking to her after the bar.

At the bar Kim spots her gymnasts friends and joins them. The others follow and are soon enjoying each other's company.

Kim is drinking alcohol and when Tommy intervenes she fusses and puts it down. Soon she is dancing with a man and how she is dancing should only be with Tommy. He gets up and walks to her with an angry expression on his face.

"Kim what are you doing?"

"Dancing, she tells him."

"Yea dancing" the man says while pulling Kim closer.

Before Tommy could reply Kim starts to make out with the man causing Tommy to look hurt then walk out. The group looks at Kim in shock and walk to her.

"Kim how could you?" Asked Kat.

"What has gotten into you," Amy asked.

"Just back the hell off; Tommy did not want to have fun and this man… what is your name?"

"Barry."

"Barry wanted to so back the fuck up."

"This has gone too far Kim," Billy warns her.

"Yea Kim, Tommy is your boyfriend and he is outside heartbroken." Adam tells her.

Rocky tells them "I will go and check on him" and he walks outside.

Kim just ignores them and continues to make out with the man then go to the bar and order more drinks. So the other rangers and the gymnasts leave. What could they do after all.

Outside Tommy is sitting in the car when Rocky hops in.

"You ok man?"

"No I cannot believe she kissed him and danced with him that way."

"I know she is scared but that is no reason for her to hurt you."

He nods and says "I need to talk to her." Tommy gets out and begins walking inside when he sees the others.

"I am getting her then we are leaving he tells them. They nod and follow him back inside.

"Kim we are leaving now." He grabs her arm.

"Hey let the pretty lady go pal."

"No this pretty lady is my girlfriend and we are leaving."

"But she does not want to leave, do you sweetie."

Kim shakes her head no and holds on to Barry.

Tommy pulls her off the guy and grabs her coat.

"Hey you cannot do that… the guy started but stopped when he saw Tommy's eyes flash green. Man did his eyes just flash green, Barry thinks. While he is pondering that and thinks to grab Kim or fight with the other man, Tommy already has Kim out the door.

"Outside he has to hold her down and put her in the car but she is fighting, so he lets Adam drive back to Kim's apartment. The others wait in the car as he takes Kim to her room.

"Tommy you had no right to do that."

"Really Kim I had every right." "I know you are scared but that does not excuse your behavior."

"Scared of what, really Tommy have you been doing drugs?"

"Kim I am trying to be patient but…"

"But what?" "You do not want to sleep together and when I find someone who wants to you act all manly."

Tommy feels that something is wrong and tells Kim "maybe you should sleep and think about your behavior tomorrow."

"Am I a child, Tommy no I will not." "I will have sex with you or without you. Kim thinks she will control him with sex like Rita told her too.

"We should wait and if that is all you want then we should break up."

"Fine by me, like I really care." "We are so over." She throws his promise ring at him.

He catches it and yells, "Alright we are OVER." Tommy storms out and drives back to the hotel.

The gymnasts have headed inside when they see Tommy storm out and look at their roommate in complete shock.

"I thought you loved him and he was your soul mate," Amy asks Kim.

Kim looks at her and shrugs her shoulders. "Love is stupid and I want fun."

This is not like you Kim and you really did tell us you loved Tommy so much that he was all you thought about." Sara questioned.

Kim just stands up and tells them, "to mind their business" before she slams the door.

Back at the hotel the gang is trying to cheer Tommy up but it is not working so they all just decided to sleep. Only problem is Tommy cannot sleep and stays up most of the night upset.

Tommy teleports to the Command Center the next afternoon. "Zordon what is wrong with Kim?"

"I do not know Tommy; maybe we should do some testing." "Obtain something from Kim and we can test it to her DNA that we have on file here."

"Okay Zordon." Tommy could not believe his Kim; his Crane would act this way.

So he watches her and takes her water bottle back to Zordon.

Zordon tests the DNA and see nothing wrong with it.

"Tommy I am sorry to say but there is nothing wrong with Kim."

"Are you sure, should you test again?"

"No Tommy I am sure, sorry."

"It is fine Zordon" and Tommy teleports back to Florida to join the others who are watching Kim from a distance.

"Yes our plan has worked," Rita tells Lord Zed.

"Soon those puny rangers will not know what hit them."

Meanwhile Kim is looking at them through her jail and thinking no Tommy. You must see that she is a fake and rescue me. He just has to.

The rangers are not able to perform well and are defeated. They're powers are destroyed and they must go in search of new ones. They can only enjoy those new powers for a short time seeing as college is starting soon.

Weeks pass without Kim being attacked, so Zordon told the rangers that they did not need to come to Florida anymore. Which made them happy since they only watched her from a distance and did not speak to her only her gymnasts' friends who did not speak to her either. The rangers knew that Kim was a reason for their poor performances and tried their hardest to change it but to no avail.

Soon graduation came and the gang gave over their powers to the next bunch of power rangers. Kim is losing it; she wonders why Tommy has not saved her. She had lost count of how long she was in the evil lair and was sitting there trying not to cry.

She manages to escape just before the games were about to start.

"So I feel hate for those stupid power rangers and want them destroyed."

"What did you say", Lord Zed questioned.

"I have yet to be saved and I see that evil is the way to go my emperor."

"Really, well in that case you are free to go." He tells Golder to get an eye on her. Lord Zed teleports the clone back to the lair.

Kim is at her apartment sleeping when her roommate taps her on the shoulder.

"Time to win the games"

"Games, what day is today?"

Saturday and August 2." "Kim are you feeling okay."

"Yea I am just a little tired but I am ready let's go." Kim could not tell her she was kidnap and held hostage for the past few weeks.

So Kim does her routine flawlessly although she had not practiced for a few weeks but we all know she had the routine down before she was kidnapped.

The soon to be ex rangers watch her and cheer her on. An enough time has passed and the rangers are over it plus Jason, Trini, Zack, and Aisha talked to them and helped to change their minds some. See the clone was acting like the real Kim with them and they did not notice anything out of the ordinary.

Kim's gymnasts' friends were confused because Kim was being her old self before the incident at the gym and at the bar.

Guys want to go the Soda Fountain and have a smoothie.

The girls look at each other then decide to go and see how Kim will act.

Kim is being Kim and the girls are happy to see her normal again.

Soon it is time for Kim to pack up for college. She feels upset because she has yet to talk to Tommy and learn why he did not save her or call. Why the others had yet to call and check in on her. So she packs and hangs with the gymnasts.

At college Kim is heading to her dorm room to unpack when she bumps a girl who was pushing her cart to the same door.

"Sorry but my cart is so full and I did not see you." Kim looks up and sees Aisha. They hug and help each other put their stuff into the room.

"Kim I am so happy you are my roommate."

"I know right, I was worried who I might get."

The girls talk then go to Java Juice which is the college hang out. They order their drinks and sit at a table. Soon the gang walks in and sits down. They all stare at Kim but the few who did not witness her being evil and wicked.

Kim is wondering why they are staring at her like that and is about to ask when a waitress comes up and takes their orders.

Tommy is looking at Kim and trying to decide how she can go from being his soul mate, to a bitch, and to being her normally friendly self.

Kat, who is watching Kim closely, grabs Tommy's arm. Kim sees that and frowns. Kat and Tommy are not together but she would like them to be and thought that now was a good time to make her move but seeing Kim being herself she began to doubt it.

Tommy notices Kim's frown and is confused. We broke up, so what is her problem.

Kim gets up and says she has to go check on something.

"I can come with you Kim," Aisha says.

"Well it will take a second and I want to rest I am a little tired, see you guys later."

Adam looks at Tommy and tells the others "well at least she is back to normal."

Tommy nods and was about to answer when Jason interrupts and says "I thought we dropped that situation."

Kat tells Jason "she was so rude and we were there."

"We have known Kim longer and she would not act like that with a valid reason," Trini implies.

"Yea and besides she seems normal now so let's drop it," Zack adds.

Tommy tells them "alright we all will but I want to have a talk with her about it one last time."

"Why Tommy we know how well the last time went," Kat tells him.

"I know but she seems to be herself again and finding out why will help us to end the whole situation and move on."

"But…" Kat begins but stops when she sees Tommy's face. I hope he does not get together with her again; I want a fair chance with him.

Tommy heads to Kim's dorm.

Meanwhile Kat and Tanya have left and are in their dorm room which is a few floors from Kim and Aisha's dorm room.

"I cannot believe this." "She is back to normal again and suddenly he wants her back when I have waited patiently for my chance."

"Kat, he did not say he wanted her back he just wants to talk."

"You know when she bats those eyes he will come running back to her and I will have to hold my feelings in but I will not, I am going up there to get my man." Before Tanya can stop her Kat is off.

Tommy knocks on Kim's door and she answers looking shocked and hurt. He can tell that she has been crying and instinct tells him to hold her but she pushes him off.

"Kim can we talk?"

"About what?"

"Florida and us."

She ponders the it then decides to talk to him.

"Can we go to the park, I can drive us there."

"Okay Tommy, let me grab my jacket."

The two have been gone when Kat knocks on the door. She is frustrated and walks away crying softly but that soon turns to anger.

The drive to the park is quiet and tension is in the air.

"Kim what happened, you just went off the deep end?"

"Excuse me deep end?"

"Yea that night I when you tried to maul me and dis our friends."

"I did no such thing."

"Kim how can you deny it when we all saw you act that way!"

"Deny what, Tommy I was kidnapped and held hostage for the past month and a few days."

"What but we saw that they let you go and you came back evil especially to me."

"No, I was held captive and had to think of a way to free myself."

"Really Kim explain?"

She explains and he looks shocked.

"But Zordon did a test and it was you."

"No he used my DNA to make a clone that took my place in July and some of August.

"Oh my God, Kim I am, so sorry" and he holds her.

They hold on to each other and kiss for a few hours before they head back to the dorm.

The two have yet to determine their relationship but feel that they will be together again soon.

Aisha is waiting up and Kim tells her everything.

"I am happy that you and Tommy will be together again soon."

"I hope so, considering what has happen."


	3. Chapter 3

The two girls begin to discuss other topics and Trini calls to find out what happened. Soon the conversation switches to other subjects and an hour later Trini leaves. The next morning the girls head to Java Juice for breakfast before their first class.

"I will have waffles surprise meal and orange juice." Kim was hungry and nervous to see Tommy there that she wanted to eat to avoid any uncertainties.

"Sounds good but I want the fresh toast surprise meal and orange juice."

The girls are sitting at the same table and decide to make it their official table. Soon Tommy and Adam walk in with Billy and Rocky following behind a little later. Trini and her roommate Amanda walk in alongside Jason and Zack.

Tommy slides into the seat next to Kim and asks her a question. "Want to go out Saturday night?" He looks at her nervously, although they had a talk and made out there was still the question of them getting back together.

"Yes, I would love to."

The gang is smiling and happy that the crane and falcon will reunite. Tommy and Adam were discussing the events of last night with Jason and Zack present when Rocky and Billy can to their room because both were curious of the talk the ex-couple had shared. Trini had called the girls dorm room after the girls had finished their talk over what happened.

Tanya and Kat walk in and head to the table. Kat is looking extra made up and the other girls guess that is the reason why the girls were late.

"Hey Tommy want to hang out Friday night?" Kat asked.

"No me and the guys are going to spar that night."

"Okay" and she sits down next to Tanya looking a little upset but flinches when she sees Kim and Tommy sitting together.

"Rocky wait for your food to arrive and stop eating my hash browns." Kim tells him.

"Leave my French toast alone too." Aisha comments.

The group laughs and soon comes the waiter with the others orders minus Kat and Tanya who have to place their orders. Kim and Aisha grabbed what Rocky took and give him a look like he better not complain.

"Well now, Tommy took some of your waffles Kim and Adam took some of your hash browns Aisha but you both yell at me. "Geez where is the love."

The girls' food arrives and they begin to eat.

Laughing and holding her side like the others Kim frowns when Kat asks Tommy to hang out for a second time.

"Tommy want to hang out Saturday afternoon?"

"Sorry again but I have to visit my parents for a while then Kim and I have a date."

"What!"

"Yea, me and Kim are going on a date. I would explain about the Florida thing but I will leave that up to Kim as seeing she experienced all of it and not half like we did."

"Huh, I do not understand," Tanya says.

Kim goes into full detail and Tanya is nodding and tells Kim sorry for what she went through. While Kat looks upset but agrees that she is sorry that Kim is ok.

As the group leaves, Kat pulls Tommy to the side and asks to talk to him later. He agrees and the walks a little faster to catch up with Kim who is walking with Aisha.

The gang has some classes together as a whole whereas Kim and Tommy have the most together. As they find seats; ironically Tommy is sitting between the two ex-pink rangers Kim and Kat.

"Hi my name is Mr. Perry and I will be teaching English 101." "I have brought donuts for our first class and hope by doing this everyone makes me their favorite teacher and does their work on time with all A papers."

"Rocky high fives Adam and says "yes I love him man, who else wants to marry him."

"Trini tells him "to get in line." "He is cute and seems to be funny and nice."

Jason looks like oh no my girlfriend did not just say that making her blush because she had said it out loud.

"Aisha tells Trini "I know right." Making Trini face go back to its normal color.

Everyone laughs and Tanya tells Rocky "really we just ate. They share in a big laugh while eating a donut.

The rest of the class was Mr. Perry telling the class what the curriculum is and how tardiness is not acceptable to him.

"Good thing we are not super heroes anymore." Billy said.

"Also that Tommy has the planner I brought him to stay focused." Kim commented. She had brought it before she left for Florida so that he would not forget what to do while she was gone.

"Ha ha Kimmy very funny."

"My pleasure Handsome."

"Aw my Beautiful remember I will get you back."

Oh no Kat thought they are back to pet names. Tanya glances at her friend and sees her looking pissed and thinks I need to find her a guy and quick.

The rest of the day was pretty much the same with instructors telling them similar things and making sure everyone had the right materials.

After Tommy's Paleontology class he sees Kat waiting and she walks over to him. The two head to Java Juice.

"Tommy I am going to come out and just say it. "I like you and want to be with you."

"I figured that, although I appreciate your help with me getting over Kim, I just see you as a good friend." "I hope that we can still be good friends."

"If Kim was stilling being evil then you would be with me, so why not just give us a chance then consider dating Kim if we do not work out."

"I cannot do that, I love Kim and finding out the truth has made me see that the break up never occurred and I need to make it up to her." "Billy has a crush on you and was upset when you asked me to dance at the ski lounge dance instead of him."

"Billy, he seems more of like a friend to me."

Before she could continue Tommy tells her "see what I mean."

She nods and tells him "it will take me some time to get over you but I will if I have to. Kat was thinking or maybe try and make you see reason.

"Bye Kat, I need to go and organize the room with Adam before he makes it into his domain. "Bye, see you tomorrow."

"Bye Tommy." She watches him leave and thinks damn he is fine and so sweet.

Tommy is busy with Adam fixing up their room when Kim stops by and helps them out.

"Now put that chair there and that bookshelf there to have more room."

"Kim you are a genius." "Can I have an autograph poster to put on the wall?"

"Adam stop trying to get my girl."

They are laughing when Kim asks Tommy is he hungry.

"Yeah I am want to go to Java Juice and grab a bite."

"Okay, let's go."

"I will join you guys later with Aisha."

"Okay." The pair says before walking out smiling.


End file.
